1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to teaching and instructional methods and apparatus, and more specifically to a system for teaching basic mathematics to beginning mathematics students by using their hands and fingers as mnemonic aids. The present system incorporates mnemonic methods for assisting students in remembering specific mathematical procedures and relationships, as well as apparatus (gloves, finger puppets, etc.) for assisting students in learning the mathematical methods and procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mathematics, beginning with basic numbers and arithmetic, is not necessarily an intuitively obvious process, particularly when advancing past basic addition and subtraction. While many students are able to grasp quickly the operational concepts involved, many others are left behind and have a great deal of trouble following the logic and procedures involved. Accordingly, many methods and devices have been developed in the past in attempts to facilitate the teaching of mathematics, particularly basic arithmetic and fractional skills. These systems and methods of the prior art have generally not received widespread popularity for various reasons.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for teaching mathematics which incorporates a method using various mnemonic and educational devices to involve the visual, auditory, and kinesthetic senses of the student. The present system is quite effective, as it has long been recognized that the reception of information using all of the available senses, results in superior retention of the information received. The present system basically involves a two step process, with the first step generally comprising the use of the present system to teach students different hand patterns for counting by various factors (e.g., by threes--3, 6, 9, 12, etc.) and a second step comprising using the learned hand patterns in multiplying, dividing, and working fractional problems and prime factors.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,781 issued on May 28, 1985 to Jeanette D. Boyd, titled "Teaching Tool," describes various glove embodiments to which various tags or the like may be removably applied. The tags comprise words, letters, numbers, and symbols for teaching very early learners very basic concepts, such as the basic numerical order from one to ten. Boyd is silent regarding any method of teaching hand patterns using a glove as a mnemonic device, or of teaching more advanced number concepts and mathematical operations, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,952 issued on Apr. 22, 1986 to Evelyn De La Paz Rios, titled "Method For Teaching Multiplication And Division With Numbers 6 Through 9," describes such a method using only the two hands, with no additional apparatus being used. The De La Paz Rios system works when a student knows his or her multiplication tables and can work division problems, but does nothing to teach the student the various numerical relationships required of such operations. For example, De La Paz Rios provides an example in multiplying six times seven, but requires students to know that four times three equals twelve, which is added to thirty to arrive at the correct answer. In contrast, the present system provides students with a method of multiplying four times three, six times seven, etc. without specific knowledge of multiplication tables, and also enables students to perform division and factoring problems as well, none of which is taught by De La Paz Rios.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,112 issued on Jan. 23, 1996 to Farideh Troudet et al., titled "Autonomous Wearable Computing Device And Method Of Artistic Expression Using Same," describes gloves having letters, numbers, and/or symbols on each finger, corresponding to the letter or number on a conventional keyboard which would be struck by that finger by a touch typist. The Troudet et al. gloves and method provide for learning touch typing or keyboard work by a student. While Troudet et al. disclose gloves which show mathematical operations on their fingers, they do not disclose any means of teaching or showing a student how to perform basic mathematical operations using the glove or fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,020 issued on Nov. 5, 1996 to Farideh Troudet, titled "Education Device For Assisting In The Learning Of Keyboarding," describes a series of gloves, finger puppets, and/or rings quite similar to the apparatus disclosed in the '112 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed immediately above. Troudet in the '020 U.S. Patent cites the same example used in the Troudet et al. '112 U.S. Patent for showing mathematical operations, but again does not provide any means of teaching or showing a student how to perform basic mathematical operations using the glove or fingers. In contrast, the present invention provides a means of teaching beginning mathematics or arithmetic students how to count by various factors and how to multiply, divide, and work out factor problems, all by using various gloves and other numerical mnemonic aids as well as the fingers of both hands.
British Patent Publication No. 295,723 accepted on May 2, 1929 to Sara Heijmans, titled "Method Of Teaching Elementary Arithmetic And Apparatus To Be Used In Carrying Out Such Method," describes an artificial hand with hinged fingers for use in teaching counting and basic numbers. Heijmans does not disclose any numbering of the fingers, nor any means of teaching counting by various factors, multiplication, division, fractions, or factoring numbers, which each operation may be taught using the present system. Also, Heijmans does not disclose any form of audible reinforcement for her system, whereas the present invention may make use of stories to provide further enforcement of the operation being learned.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,209,234 published on May 4, 1989 to Richard J. Croston, titled "Apparatus For Teaching Counting," describes a board having two hand-shaped devices thereon, with foldable fingers for counting from one to ten. An additional series of ten numbers, from ten to one hundred by tens, is provided along the upper portion of the board. The Croston apparatus provides only for teaching serial counting, with Croston making no disclosure of any means for using his apparatus for teaching multiplication, division, or fractions, as provided by the present inventive method and apparatus. Moreover, Croston provides no mnemonic devices in the form of stories, finger puppets, etc. for assisting beginners in learning counting and basic arithmetic, as provided by the present system of teaching mathematics.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.